Blooming Spring
by Soul-sis
Summary: Spring is just around the corner, but Rosetta finds a plant that is not welcome in her garden. She and her friends need to find a way to get rid of it, but blooming romances may get in the way of fixing the garden's problem.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Woot! Time for the obligatory author's rant no one really pays attention to! This was an entery for a short story, but then I sprinkled some pixie dust on it and taa-daa a fanfiction! **

* * *

><p>She didn't mean to disrupt the bird. She just needed some lost things. Maybe she should have asked, but she didn't want to disturb it and she didn't think the bird would even notice if the lost things were taken.<p>

She flew as fast as she could with the bird at her feet. She needed to get inside Tinker's Nook, but she knew the bird would try to follow her in. She needed another idea to get to safety. Then, she got the idea. She folded her wings close to her back and allowed herself to fall. She felt the air go through her blond hair and it felt as if she could grab the air that was going through her hands. She looked up to see the bird looking perplexed and smiled, knowing it wouldn't come after her. She was falling near the prickle bushes and it would be too dangerous to dive there because it would be too difficult to beginning flying again and...uh-oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and the next chapters will be much longer! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Tinker Bell!" Tinker Bell flinched at the yell. She felt an ache all over her body and wanted to sleep some more, but Iridessa's voice didn't stop flooding the room. "Are you feeling alright? Headache? Do you have a fever?" She put her warm hands on Tinker Bell's forehead. "Are you thirsty? Hungry? Do you want to sleep again? Just say the word and I'll let you sleep again or-"

"Iridessa?" Tinker Bell slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her house. She was curled up in her shell with her blanket on her. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Iridessa hovered over Tinker Bell, her face right in front of hers.

Tinker Bell thought for a moment. "No, I don't." Tinker Bell stretched and sat up and instantly regretted that. Pain went through her back and she yelled out in pain. She lied back down and told herself not to move for a while. Tinker Bell couldn't see her back, but if she could, she would she would see a purple bruise from her shoulders to her hips. Small cuts peeked out of the bruise. There was no way of sugar coating- with the purple colours of the bruise and the scabs, her back looked horrible.

"We don't know what happened, to be honest," Iridessa said, looking as if Tinker Bell would get mad for not knowing. "We had to go out searching for you and Bobble found you. The healing fairies said you didn't break anything and your back will heal...but..."

"What?" Tinker Bell quickly sat up and yelled out again. She slowly lied down.

"It's not...that bad. It'll heal, too, but...it might not heal back to normal and it'll take a very long time." It was obvious Iridessa was avoiding the answer.

"Tell me!" Tinker Bell ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Iridessa took in a deep breath. "Your-"

"Tinker Bell!" The front door swung open to reveal Clank and Bobble. "How's your broken wing?"

"My wing?" Tinker Bell tried to turn to see her wings. She got a glimpse of her bruised back, but gasped when she saw her right wing. It was dented. She wondered how it could even be healed. A worrisome thought came into her head- what if she could never fly again?

"It'll heal," Iridessa reminded her in a calming voice.

"Just coming in to check on you, Miss. Bell," Bobble said cheerfully. "Fairy Mary's been askin' about you. We'll tell her you're finally awake."

"Take care, Miss. Bell," Clank said. Both sparrow men turned to leave, but Tinker Bell stopped them.

"What happened to my wing?" Tinker Bell demanded.

"I dunnae...," Bobble muttered. "You wanted to collect some lost things, but you didn't return when the sun went down and we got worried. We searched for you and found you, but we don't know what happened."

"Oh," Tinker Bell said, looking down, then she brightened up again. "When can I start working again?"

It was obvious Iridessa was about to come into the conversation and deny Tinker Bell from work anytime soon, but Bobble beat her to speaking.

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now, you need some rest," Bobble said with a smile.

It was true. She did feel tired and when she thought of it, hungry too.

"Okay. Tomorrow, then," Tinker Bell said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! I had to repost because of my failure to spell Tinker Bell's name wrong. Fail . <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It was either Tinker Bell was very resilient or she just wanted to get out of her house, or both. She was ready to work first thing in the morning as usual. She quickly found a way to sit comfortably and was glad the chairs at the work tables didn't have any backing to them.

"Tinker Bell!" A plump fairy flew to her side, her hands on her hips. "What were you thinking! Going out that late at night! We were all worried sick!" She managed to get a look at Tinker Bell's still purple back and gasped. "You just can't do that, it's too dangerous! Next time, you need someone to come with you."

"Sorry, Fairy Mary," Tinker Bell said, tapping a kettle in front of her.

"Oh, it's alright. I was just worried," Fairy Mary said with a smile. "Now, those kettles won't mend themselves."

"Feeling better already, I see, Miss. Bell!" Clank flew to his work table, quickly followed by Bobble.

"Yup! I'm gonna be all better in no time!" Tinker Bell agreed.

"That's the spirit, Tink," Bobble said, placing his hand on her shoulder, then he turned his attention to Clank. "We better get goin' now before there's a line."

"Where were you two going anyway?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Gettin' our pixie dust rations, of course!" Clank answered.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" Tinker Bell tried to fly from her work table. Her left wing worked fine, but her right was much slower. Instead of going upwards, she just flopped to her right. "Oh...right. I almost forgot..."

"Cheer up," Clank said, "like you said, you'll be all better in no time."

"I guess...," Tinker Bell muttered. Then, she got an idea. "I can just get double rations from Terence! If I get enough pixie dust, I'll be able to fly without using my wings!"

"Erm, I don't think that'd be a good idea," Bobble muttered.

"How will you move? With just dust, you'll float," Clank added in.

"Then I'll...then I'll make a backpack with a propeller in it! It'll move me forward!" Tinker Bell exclaimed. "I'm sure I have everything in my room!"

Tinker Bell got up and began to run in the direction of her house, but she was quickly stopped.

"Tinker Bell, I understand you want to fly, but we are behind in our repairs," Fairy Mary stated. Tinker Bell concluded she had eyes on the back of her head or super hearing. Tinker Bell sighed, knowing it was best to do her job first, after all, all of the fairies depended on her talent.

"Yes, Fairy Mary," Tinker Bell said, returning to her work table.

"If you finish fixing those kettles quickly, you'll be able to go on a delivery!" Fairy Mary called out after Tinker Bell. That raised her spirits.

* * *

><p>Bobble stared at the leaf with the orders written on it. Again and again he read over it, but it was the same each time he read it. Whoever took the order must have made a mistake.<p>

Cheese obediently stopped once he reached the garden fairies. Cheese raised his pink nose into the air to smell all of the flowers. It always seemed to calm him.

"What do we need?" Tinker Bell asked, reaching into the wagon.

"Well...it says a special order for Rosetta...three kettles," Bobble said.

"Huh. I didn't know she liked tea that much," Tinker Bell muttered, grabbing three kettles.

"Oh, there you are!" Rosetta flew to the wagon. "About time you showed up!" Rosetta's tone changed. "Ah, now Tinker Bell, your wing looks so hurt...and that bruise! Remind me to get you some jewel weed leaves. That'll make that nasty bruise go away." The caring part of her went away again. "Now, if y'all excuse me, I have a plant problem to fix."

"What kind of problem?" Tinker Bell asked.

"A horrible flower! Worse than the thistles!" Rosetta said, dramatically placing her hand on her forehead.

"Can I come too?" Tinker Bell asked. She looked towards the two sparrow men.

"Sure. Get back to Tinker's Nook soon, though," Bobble said, looking back to his list.

"Wait, no! You're coming with me! Please? We can do the orders later," Tinker Bell said.

Bobble and Clank exchanged expressions. Why did she have to have such adorable blue eyes? She was impossible to turn down.

"Cheese, stay!" Clank ordered the mouse. Cheese nodded and curled up to take a nap.

"Alright. My garden is just over here," Rosetta jumped into the air and flew over the flowers bordering the road.

Tinker Bell looked expectantly at Bobble. She turned around and put her arms out, then glanced at him over her shoulder. "Ahem."

Bobble put his arms through hers and lifted her off the ground. She was light. Surprisingly light. Maybe it was because she was so tiny. She was warm, too, he concluded. She smelled like cedar and pine...granted, every other tinker fairy did as well, but she was different. Realizing he was completely focused on her, he decided he needed to say something.

"Don't make this a habit, Miss. Bell," Bobble said jokingly.

Tinker Bell laughed. "Don't worry. Once you stop carrying me around, I'll get Clank to."

Bobble set Tinker Bell where Rosetta landed in front of a garden of tulips and they saw what the problem was.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Random flower fact time, jewel weed doesn't actually help with bruises, but it does help relieve the pain of stinning nettle. The seeds are also fun to pop, they're like fireworks! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

It was a flower. It was green after all and it had a stem, some leaves and it went into the ground, but it had no petals. Instead, it had a green head. The only reason why it resembled a head was its mouth. It waved from side to side, snapping at everything around it. It had rows of green leafy teeth. The other tulips around it were leaning away, in fear of being bitten.

"See? Worse than the thistles!" Rosetta said, pouting. "I don't know what's wrong with it! It just won't tell me! I've tried watering it, giving it extra dark soil, but nothing! It doesn't like the sun or the shade."

"What is it?" Tinker Bell took a step closer and tried to touch it, but it violently snapped at her hand and she quickly pulled back.

"I don't know. No one does. If I had my way, it'd be floatin' away in the ocean by now, but I can't even touch it and look at my poor tulips! They're scared and how will I ever get any seeds for the mainland?"

"Maybe...maybe you won't have to touch it...," Tinker Bell said, getting a plan.

"I know, I was thinking about moving my tulips, but it's hard to move plants once they've grown up," Rosetta said.

"No...not that. Everything can stay. We just need-"

"Tink!" Out of nowhere, Fawn landed in front of Tinker Bell. She was coming in too fast and skidded on the ground, heading towards the plant. "Whoa!"

Fawn readied herself to get bitten by the plant, but it didn't happen. She stopped moving and realized Clank grabbed onto her shoulder. She sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Clank!" Fawn said, hovering over Tinker Bell. She gasped at the large bruise, then smiled. "Whoa, Tink! That's so awesome! Can I touch it?"

"Uh...I guess- ow!" Tinker Bell exclaimed when she felt a sharp pain go through her back.

"Guess not," Fawn said sheepishly. "Sorry, Tink!"

Fawn then hovered over the plant, making sure she wasn't too close to it. Her long braid waved in front of its mouth and it tried to snap at it. "Rosetta, that's not a plant. It's an animal. It has a head and a mouth."

"Fawn, that is clearly a plant!" Rosetta retorted.

"Nu-uh," Fawn said. "Animal." She lowered her hands to the plant. She began talking to it in almost a whisper. For once, her playful smile was gone and she was serious, trying to calm the plant. She managed to get a hand onto the plant. It didn't feel like a plant. Plants had silky stems, leaves and petals. This one had really short hair all over it. It felt almost like velvet on her hand. "See, nothing to be upset over. We just wanna help. What do you need?" The plant seemed to calm down even more. "That's right. That's it, just- ow!"

Without any warning, the plant turned and snapped at Fawn's hand. She tugged, trying to get her hand out of its mouth. Even though its teeth were made out of leaves, they still hurt. Finally, it let go of her hand. She glanced at it to see it was lightly bleeding. Fawn's sweet face turned sour.

"Son of a-" Fawn lunged at the plant, flailing her arms and legs at it, but Rosetta restrained her.

"Alright! Anyone else have ideas about this plant? Something less dangerous?" Rosetta asked, trying to laugh the situation off.

"We can make a cage. Once it's in there, it can't bite any of the plants," Tinker Bell suggested. "We'll need some wood for the bars, and something sticky to keep it together. Honey!" Normally, she would jump into the air and fly off, but she knew she couldn't. Instead, she spread her arms and stared at Bobble again.

"We're gonna get in trouble from Fairy Mary, ya kno'," Bobble said, lifting Tinker Bell into the air.

"No. We're tinker fairies and tinker fairies help others and that's what we're doing," Tinker Bell exclaimed.

"If you say so, Miss Bell," Bobble said, sighing. To be honest, he didn't really want to go back to Tinker's Nook or land at all. He just wanted to fly with Tinker Bell in his arms.

"Hey! This is fun!" Fawn exclaimed. Next to Bobble and Tinker Bell came Clank and Fawn. Fawn had her arms spread out like Tinker Bell's. Fawn's face glowed with delight as Clank carried her, swerving and spinning. The two were snorting with laughter. Tinker Bell couldn't help but feel jealous of her friends. She _had_ to be carried around while Fawn could fly on her own.

"Where to?" Bobble asked.

"Terence. I think he'll be able to give me double rations of pixie dust. I think I could move by kicking, kinda like swimming," Tinker Bell explained.

"Oh."

Tinker Bell jumped out of Bobble's arms when she spotted Terence, nearly falling on the dust-keeper.

"Tink! You're all better!" Terence exclaimed.

"Not really," Tinker Bell looked to her wing.

"Oh, my gosh!" Terence put his hands to his mouth and slowly walked to her back. Terence gently put his hand on her wing, slowly tracing the shape of her dented wing. Tinker Bell looked at him admiringly. Suddenly he's the hero now, just by touching her wing. Did Terence find her? Did Terence check on her every hour when she was unconscious? Did Terence fly her around? Bobble just stared at the two, looking as if he just ate a lemon. Suddenly, he jumped into the air and flew to the direction of Tinker's Nook.

"Bobble?" Fawn asked as he silently flew away. She looked up at Clank and the two shrugged, then followed him.

"Is somethin' the matter?" Clank called to Bobble.

"No," Bobble said sharply. "We're just behind on our orders."

Clank wasn't the brightest fairy in Pixie Hallow, but he certainly knew when something was bothering his best friend. No secrets were kept between the two and he was sure Bobble would tell him what was bothering him later in the day.

The fairies went back to Tinker's Nook.


	5. Chapter 5

**I realized I haven't posted in a while...because I've been busy...yes... so here's the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>Clank and Bobble went into their house in the roots of a large tree. Clank had a smirk on his face, having figured out how to find out what was wrong with his friend. Clank was glad the day was finally over; he couldn't stand seeing his best friend down anymore.<p>

"So, it's good to see Tink's feelin' better," Clank said nonchalantly. "That's quite a dent she has on her wing."

"I suppose," Bobble agreed. Bobble quickly got into bed with his back turned to his friend and put his goggles on a table beside him and tried to sleep.

"Too bad she can't fly," Clank continued.

"Yeah," Bobble said quickly.

"Quite a pretty thing, isn't she?" Clank asked.

"Clank, I've had a long day and I'm tired," Bobble said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Too bad Terence fancies her."

"Why'd ya say 'too bad'?" Bobble asked, turning to face Clank, suddenly interested in the subject.

"Well, that means you can't have her, then."

"It doesn't meant that," Bobble said quickly.

"Aha!" Clank exclaimed, pointed at his friend. "So you _do_ fancy her! I knew it!"

"I never said I fancied her," Bobble said, a little too defensively.

"Oh, come on, Bobble! You do so! You said so yourself when she made your goggles pop!" Clank pointed out.

"I said she was pretty and my goggles pop all the time. You know that," Bobble said. "I can assure you, Tinker Bell is my friend, nothing more."

"Then why were you so sad when she wanted to see Terence? Why'd ya fly away like that?" Clank asked.

Bobble paused and sighed. "I wasn't sad, I was-"

"Jealous?" Clank cut in.

It was true, Bobble was jealous. It was an unusual emotion for him to have. Normally, the fairy was content doing his job and being with his friends. Staying behind while the nature talent fairies went to the Mainland never bothered him. There wasn't much to be jealous of.

"Aye, Clank," Bobble said.

"Then tell her that! Not that you're jealous, but that you fancy her! Tell her you think she's pretty," Clank said.

"I can't, Clanky. Tink...Tink fancies Terence, not me," Bobble said. It was obvious Tinker Bell liked the shy dust-keeper fairy. She always seemed to melt around him, but she never melted with Bobble.

"Yeah, but...but-"

"Clanky, it's alright," Bobble said. Clank wondered if it really was alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Fawn lied on a lily pad, staring into the blue sky. She was gently tossed by the ripples in the water. Overhead, Silvermist was flying from the water, then to a spider's web to put dew on it.

"Can I talk to you, Sil?" Fawn asked, after laying quietly for the past ten minutes.

"Sure, Fawn," Silvermist said brightly.

"Well...uh...it's a problem," Fawn said.

Silvermist dropped her dewdrop and hovered directly over Fawn. "What sort of problem?" Silvermist gasped. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing. No, nothing," Fawn waved Silvermist away. She turned to her side and put her hand into the cool water and played around with the ripples, making drops in the water. "It's...it's girl stuff."

"That shouldn't be a problem, then!" Silvermist giggled, then became serious. "Unless...you're not a girl."

Silvermist tugged on Fawn's long braid, making sure it was her actual hair. Fawn pulled her braid from Silvermist's hands and gently stroked it as if it were an animal.

"I'm a girl, don't worry...it's just girl stuff. You know...stuff like...like boys," Fawn said quietly, as if it was forbidden to speak of.

"Oh!" Silvermist sat on the lily pad beside her friend, took off her blue shoes and put her feet into the cool water. The two sat quietly, only hearing the gentle sounds of water. Finally, Silvermist broke the silence. "So...who's the lucky boy?"

"I don't know if I like him or not. I mean, what if I tell him I do, but then I don't? What happens if I stop liking him? I don't wanna ruin our friendship," Fawn said.

"Well, who is it?" Silvermist asked. Fawn didn't want to tell her, in fear of it being leaked out, but when she looked at her, she knew Silvermist wouldn't tell anyone.

"It's...it's...Clank," Fawn said quietly.

"Oh, that's so adorable! C'mon, let's go tell him right now!" Silvermist flew up, grabbing Fawn's hand. She tried to drag her off the lily pad.

"No! I...I can't," Fawn said.

Silvermist smiled and cupped her hands around Fawn's face. "You have to tell him one day. You just need to get some courage in you. Maybe you should talk to Rosetta. She knows a lot about girl things."

"Thanks, Sil...but you won't tell anyone, right?" Fawn asked.

"That will be a secret safe with me," Silvermist said.

"Thanks," Fawn smiled and headed towards the garden.

* * *

><p>"Rosetta! We brought you the cage!" Clank called out. Clank and Bobble were carrying a large wooden cage. They placed it in front of the plant.<p>

"Oh, thank you!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"Don't thank us, it was Tinkerbell who did all the work," Clank said.

"Where is she?" Rosetta asked.

"Visitin' Terence," Clank said.

"Well, be sure to thank her for me," Rosetta said, picking up the cage. She carefully lowered it over the plant, making sure she didn't get any leaves or roots caught. The cage was a perfect fit around the plant. The flowers around the plant began to stand up straight. They opened their petals, allowing the sun to come onto them.

"Now I just need to dig under the plant and that problem will be solved!" Rosetta said, but she spoke to soon; the plant began pushing on the bars of the cage. It began to hit the bars with its head and soon, the cage was beginning to break. The bars were too thin for the plant. The cage began to fall apart. With one final push, the cage snapped apart. The surrounding flowers leaned as far away from the plant as possible again.

"We'll ask Fairy Mary if there's something stronger we can use," Clank suggested, then flew in the direction of Tinker's Nook.

"Sorry, Rosetta," Bobble muttered, following Clank.

"Oh, Bobble, it's alright. You don't have to look that upset," Rosetta said. She then realized it wasn't the cage that was bothering him. "Somethin' on your mind?"

"Uh...I guess," Bobble said, hovering above the ground.

"Then, let's have a chat, Sugar," Rosetta said. Bobble looked apprehensive about sharing his feelings to her. "I won't tell and the flowers won't either, right?" The flowers gave small nods, except for the plant.

"Well...I guess," Bobble lowered to the ground. "It's just...well...there's...I have a friend- not Clank! A-another friend...and my friend, see, he likes a fairy, but the fairy likes someone else and my friend doesn't know what to do."

"You like Tink, don't you?" Rosetta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye." Bobble looked to the ground. "Is it that obvious?"

"Aye," Rosetta said. "Ever since day one, I knew."

"Then what do I do?" Bobble asked.

"Well, now, Sugar, that's not a very easy question to answer," Rosetta said sweetly. She took his callused hands into hers. "I think she should know- and before you say anything about Terence, nothin's official, now is it? Now, I'm not sayin' you should go straight up and tell her, but hint at it. See how that works out for you."

"Right...," Bobble's face lit up. "Thanks, Rosetta!"

"No problem, Sugar! Be sure to tell me what happens!" Rosetta said.

As soon as Bobble left, Fawn came to Rosetta's side, looking just as dejected as Bobble had. Rosetta knew what this conversation would be about. Maybe she should start charging for her help.

"Let me guess. Boy troubles?" Rosetta asked.

"How did you know?" Fawn asked.

"I just know," Rosetta said. "Now, Sugar, tell me what's on your mind."

Fawn quickly told Rosetta her problem, how she was unsure of her feelings. She went on how she was confused and she just wanted a straight answer. Finally, she quietly admitted she had a crush on Clank. Her face went very red at the statement, but Rosetta could only smile.

"Now, I have a solution to your problem," Rosetta said, putting her arm around Fawn's shoulders. "Clank needs to help me about my plant problem, so I'm gonna ask if he has any fairies that's on his mind."

"Really? Oh, but don't tell him it's about me!" Fawn exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Of course not!" Rosetta said. "You leave this up to me."

"Thanks," Fawn said.

"Don't mention it!" Rosetta called after Fawn who had just taken off. Rosetta shouldn't have been a garden fairy, but a matchmaking fairy.


	7. Chapter 7

Tinker Bell walked to her work table, looking dazed. She spun around her chair before sitting and she dramatically picked up her needle and string to sew a satchel on her table. She began humming to herself- she didn't know what the song was, but it sounded like a love song.

"You seem cheerful today, Miss Bell," Bobble said, coming to his work table. There was a pile of broken kettles in front of him.

"Well...I...I think I'm in love!" Tinker Bell exclaimed, then giggled.

Bobble's goggles popped.

"R-really?" Bobble asked.

"Uh-huh!" Tinker Bell said, then sighed happily.

"I...I need to get some water," Bobble said, leaving Tinker Bell with Clank. Clank knew what he had to do.

"Who are you in love with, then?" Clank asked, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

Tinker Bell giggled again. She put her hands over her mouth, trying to stop the giggles. She sheepishly looked at Clank and then she began to fix the hole in the satchel. She decided to play coy. "I dunno. Guess!"

Clank decided to play along. "Uh...is it me?"

"No," Tinker Bell said. She looked up at him again, grinning. "Guess again!"

"Hmm. Rosetta?"

"Nope."

"Fawn?"

Tinker Bell giggled again, "No! It's a boy, silly!"

"A boy that isn't me, then?" Clank stroked his chin. "Not a lot of sparrow men you know. The Minister of Spring?"

"Ah, no!" Tinker Bell stuck her tongue out at the thought.

Clank decided to stop playing around and be serious. "Is...is it Bobble?"

Tinker Bell looked surprised at the question. There was a serious tone in Clank's voice. A chilling thought came through her- did Bobble love her? She wanted to play it off, and simply say "no", but her throat became tight and she couldn't speak.

"I...I...," Tinker Bell glanced at the satchel on her table. There was only one and she was nearly finished for the day. "I have to go!"

Tinker Bell got up from her table and ran. She searched for Cheese, hoping to get to her friends faster, but he wasn't there. She had to go by foot.

Bobble returned with his glasses refilled, but was surprised to find Tinker Bell wasn't there.

"What did she say?" Bobble asked.

"She didn't say anything. She just ran away," Clank said.

"Then I can assume it's not me she loves," Bobble said.

"Well...she never said that," Clank said.

"Let's face it, Clanky. She loves Terence- not me," Bobble said.

"Will you be alright?" Clank asked.

"Aye. She just wasn't the right one," Bobble said, returning to his kettles.

* * *

><p>"Rosetta!" Tinker Bell yelled, running to the garden. She was glad to see Rosetta was with Fawn, Iridessa and Silvermist. Tinker Bell panted once she made it to her friends. She couldn't wait until she could fly again. It was much less tiring.<p>

"Ah, Sugar, what's the matter!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"I'm in love, but when I told that to the guys, Clank asked if I loved Bobble!" Tinker Bell blurted out quickly.

"And...?" Rosetta asked, moving her hands in circles, trying to get more out of Tinker Bell . "Do you?"

"Well...no," Tinker Bell said, looking down.

"I don't see the problem." Rosetta's face brightened up. "So? Who is it?"

"What if Bobble loves me?" Tinker Bell asked, tears in her eyes. Tinker Bell loved Bobble, but only as a friend, but the idea that she could hurt him made her feel horrible.

"Oh," Rosetta said sweetly, then her face puckered. "Oh...oh. Oh! Who did you say you uh...love?"

"Terence," Tinker Bell said and began giggling again.

"Oh...that's not- that's great! How adorable!" Rosetta tripped over her words. She glanced to the girls, trying to make them join in. Hopefully Tinker Bell wouldn't pick up on her being so awkward.

Fawn seemed to pick up on the hint. "Hey, Tink, I forgot...I need to...uh, paint ladybugs. Wanna help?"

"I'm not much of an animal fairy," Tinker Bell said, thinking back to teaching birds to fly.

"I'll go!" Silvermist raised her hand.

"I don't want you, I want Tink," Fawn muttered.

"Sil, I need help making some rainbows," Iridessa picked up on everything. She grabbed Silvermist's hand and took off without letting her respond. Fawn took Tinker Bell by the hand and went in a separate direction, leaving Rosetta behind. The garden fairy was confused as to what just happened, but she shrugged it off.


	8. Chapter 8

Fawn sat Tinker Bell on a mushroom. She made sure they were away from the other animal fairies.

"It's alright, the whole Bobble thing," Fawn explained. "I needed to talk to Rosetta about...uh...that's not important, but as I was coming over, I saw Rosetta holding Bobble's hands."

Rosetta was often found touching other fairies, whether it be on their shoulder, arm or hand. Hearing about that wasn't strange or different. "She does that all the time."

"I know...but I really think it was hand holding, not just hand holding," Fawn said with a grin.

Tinker Bell was even more confused that before. At the best of times, Fawn was hard to follow. Tinker Bell nodded, hoping she understood what her friend had said.

* * *

><p>"This cage should do it!" Bobble said, carrying a new cage with Clank. It was still make out of wood, but the wood looked stronger than before. Rosetta needed help getting it over the plant. Just as before, the plant tried to break the cage, but the cage was sturdier.<p>

"It's working!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it!" Bobble sounded as if what had happened with Tinker Bell earlier that day didn't change his mood at all. Rosetta wanted to bring it up, but knew better. "Well, we best be off."

"Take care, Rosetta!" Clank called from behind his shoulder.

"Wait!" Rosetta held her arm out. "Clank, do you have a moment?"

Clank looked over to Bobble, silently asking him if he can stay a bit longer.

"Can it wait? We are behind on our orders," Bobble explained.

"I guess, but-" The boys were gone before Rosetta could finish talking. It would have to wait, then.

* * *

><p>Fawn <em>knew<em> it was a bad idea to tell Tinker Bell, but she did. It just slipped out. She didn't mean to tell her she liked Clank. Tinker Bell immediately began plotting ways to "accidentally" have the two wind up together...alone. Fawn tried to get out of Tinker Bell's plan, but it was too late. The two were already there.

Bobble and Clank moaned in frustration to see more ripped satchels on their work tables. Right after making deliveries, too. As much as they loved the changing of the seasons, it was a lot of work.

Tinker Bell ran to her work table in between the two. She felt tension she left from the morning, but she ignored it. "Bobble? Can you help me fix this kettle? I can't figure out how."

"The spout has a crack in it. Just replace it," Bobble said, hardly glancing at it.

"Oops!" Tinker Bell dropped the kettle and allowed it to smash into pieces. "Silly me. Now help me fix it...over there!"

Tinker Bell guided Bobble away from the work tables, leaving Clank alone. Just as rehearsed, Fawn came over beside Clank. She cleared her throat.

"Fawn? What are you doin' 'round here?" Clank asked.

"Oh...you know...I need...uh brushes for...paint," Fawn said, nervously.

"Okie-doke," Clank said. "You'll have new brushes made in two days. We are behind on our work, you know, with Spring comin' up."

"Yes, Spring," Fawn said, putting a strand of brown hair behind her pointed ear. "I like Spring. Do you?"

"Uh, yeah. I like Autumn the best, though," Clank said.

This was getting to be too much. The conversation was begging to feel forced. It was either now or never. Fawn took in a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists.

"Clank, I...," Fawn's voice was caught in her throat. She cleared her throat and continued, "I like you. M-more than a friend."

Clank looked surprised and he nearly dropped the hammer in his hand. Clank didn't say anything, he only blinked twice, looking more confused than anything. Fawn stared up at him, waiting for a response. Anything would work. Acceptance or rejection.

"Ugh!" Fawn couldn't believe what she had just done. She ruined her friendship. Now it would only be awkward around them. With a final glance to Clank, she quickly flew away. She needed to be with her animals. As she flew away, she wiped tears out of her eyes, constantly telling herself she wouldn't cry, but she did.


	9. Chapter 9

Tinker Bell quickly moved her wings, and slowly, she came off the ground. She stopped flying to glance at her wing. There was a crease from being bent, but other than that, it was as good as new. Her back still hurt to the touch, but it too, was improving.

"Now, let's try that again," Terence said, putting his hands out for Tinker Bell. She took them and the two began flying. "You're doing it, Tink! You're flying again!"

"I'm flying!" Tinker Bell exclaimed. She let go of Terence and spun in a circle, then flew higher and higher. Suddenly, her wings stopped and she began to fall. Terence managed to catch her, but they both fell to the ground.

"You're just a bit low on pixie dust, that's all," Terence said.

Tinker Bell was glad they fell. She managed to fall onto Terence and their noses were nearly touching. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She slowly began to close her eyes and move towards him. This was it- her first kiss! It would be magical. Sparks would fly. It would be like amazing.

"Uh, Tink? What are you doing?" Terence asked.

Tinker Bell pulled away. "Sorry...it got a little bit dazed."

"It's alright," Terence stood up, dusted himself off and helped Tinker Bell to her feet.

"Terence...random question. We're best friends and we tell each other stuff. I was wondering...if you liked any fairies...like a crush," Tinker Bell said nervously.

"Not really," Terence. "Why? Do you have a crush?"

"No," Tinker Bell said, then quickly added in, "Not anymore," but Terence didn't hear her.

The plant snarled as Fawn approached it. Fawn did the same as a response. It was still behind its cage, but it looked dangerous.

"Fawn?" Fawn turned to see who called her name. She grimaced when she saw it was Clank. Clank was in a wagon with Bobble, being pulled by Cheese. It was empty, except for a very large shovel in it.

Fawn jumped into the air, flying away.

"Wait, Fawn!" Clank called out, flying out of the wagon. The sudden weight change caused it to topple over, throwing Bobble out. "Fawn!"

Fawn still quickly flew away.

"Fawn, about...earlier today," Clank began.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean what I said. Can we just act as if nothing happened?" Fawn asked.

"I just got surprised," Clank admitted. "But...I..."

Clank was never one for words. Instead of saying anything, he simply put his hand out. Fawn slowly flew to his outstretched hand. She put her hand in his, then leaned forward and quickly kissed his cheek. Both blushed, refusing to look at one another, but...but it somehow felt right.

* * *

><p>"Right, then. All of my work is done. Need any help?" Clank asked. Finally, his work was done for the start of Spring. There would be plenty more work to come, but he could finally have a break of doing work for a few days.<p>

"Nearly finished," Bobble said, "I'll be home in a minute."

"I'm good," Tinker Bell muttered.

"Alright. Goodnight!" Clank said, cheerfully, then flew off.

"I thought he liked working," Tinker Bell said. "Why's he so happy to be finished?"

"Haven't you heard what happened between him and Fawn?" Bobble asked. Tinker Bell just shook her head. "They're courting, you know. Ah, my little Clank's finally growin' up."

"Good for them," Tinker Bell said, not hiding her aggression well.

"What's the matter, Miss Bell?" Bobble asked.

"It's just that...I mean I'm happy for them...but...this morning..." Tears came into her eyes. "This morning, I thought I was in love...but he didn't love me back." Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Did I do something wrong? Why doesn't he love me back?"

"Ah, don't fret," Bobble said, gently taking her out of her chair and into his lap. As much as he wanted to rant to her about his love, he knew better. She just needed a shoulder to cry on, and he gave her one. She simply put her head onto his shoulder. She realized his hands were on her back, and even though the bruise hadn't healed, his touch didn't hurt.


End file.
